creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff of Majera
The Staff of Majera was the staff wielded by the Daemonic Mage, M ajera. It possessed powerful powers, giving Majera the large majority of his energy and power. The staff granted him superior hearing and eyesight, the ability to travel much faster. Origins The Staff was created by the Dwarves, by the materials Orcs found on the universe Tyris. Majera was the Prince of the First Era of Tyris. He brought the Races together to forge his weapon. The Orcs mined for him, under him influence, and the dwarves created the staff’s visual form. Then he got his priests to put powerful enchantments into the metal. The final piece of the Staff was the Sapphire Stone planted in the foot and head. This Stone holds energy to provide power for the abilities. Hands of a Man The Staff of Majera is a very useful recource for a Man. The staff is sized for a Deamonic Prince- who average in 9' in size- so it can become too tall for a smaller regular man, but for a taller man, it can become extremly useful. The power but magnifies the power of Majera, but grants a Man equal power to Majera weilding the staff. Lost in time The Staff of Majera was lost when Majera was killed at the end of the First Era. Many believe that the Elves took it for themselves, as to learn the magic from it. It is also believed that it was buried in Majera's Shrine on the planet of Dwarves. The actual place in which the Staff is contained is unknown. Forging The Forging of the staff took an entire Era in Tyris- The Great War was upon completion of the staff, where the Elves tried to defeat Majera, and take his staff. The Base of the staff was a solid Iron and Ebony mixture rod, with Silver rods to give it a better cosmetic effect. The cradle holding the Director Stone is made from Gold, with powerful enchants, from ancient glyphs, set into the metals, making sure the metals never bend nor scratch. The Base Stone and Director Stone have no need for adhesives- such the power of the Enchantments. Abilities Temporary Necromance -This ability gives the weilder the ability to temporarily summon a weak corpse to fight by their side. The corpse itself holds no special powers, only actually being alive for a short ammount of time. Fire Ball -This ability fires a small ball of pure heat and fire where the weilder is pointing. Ice Encasement -This ability encases the target in ice, locking them solid, and rendering them defenceless Summon Spirit -This ability summons a weak spirit to fight by the weilder's side. The spirit's strength varies on the energy in the foot stone at the time of summoning. Less energy means a weaker spirit. Enhanced Abilities -The staff provides the weilder enhanced hearing and eyesight, muscle use, and less need to consume matter to build energy. Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Staffs Category:Magic Category:Noobz